


Be my boyfriend?

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I hope this is okay? Not good at writing fluff XD
Relationships: Shinozaki Reo/Maeshima Kensei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Be my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UsagiSenku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSenku/gifts).



> I hope this is okay? Not good at writing fluff XD

All those years of figure skating, his life centred around Shinozaki Reo. It was the constant I have to beat him, defeat him and get the top place. That never really happened, until he decided to quit figure skating forever. Somehow he never really did gain a rival, but instead a huge crush on his supposed rival. Maeshima would often find his mind plagued with the thought of the white haired male, usually brushing it away.

The constant appearance of Shinozaki — sports magazines, television interviews, newspapers; they just seem to be there to pester Maeshima. Every time he would pass by a book store, he would see Shinozaki on the front cover of something, anything really. The boy had gained popularity over the past 4 years as Maeshima stayed off the ice. It is the last year of middle school, and soon Shinozaki would be in the senior division.

Maeshima also realised that Shinozaki shouldn’t be plaguing his mind anymore because he had quit the sport, but still, the thought is there. He thinks of Shinozaki day in and day out, almost like he was absolutely obsessed with the boy. There was one time when Maeshima thought about the boy’s lips, maybe touching his own. “That’s not something I should be thinking off.” It made Maeshima scream.

There was also another time when he thought of the white haired boy’s hands roaming his body, touching him, purifying(?) him. How would that feel if they got really intimate, doing things that as rivals, they shouldn’t do? Those cold hearted eyes filled with warmth as they stared down at his own. There was also another ti- “Alright! I get it! I get it! I like him! Is that enough for you!” Maeshima scolds as he sits up on his bed.

Maeshima is bummed out. What is he supposed to do with such feelings swirling deep inside of him? The most logical answer to any straight (or not so straight) guy is to just man up and confess to whoever he likes. And so Maeshima is on a mission. He is on a mission to make his feelings very clear to a certain someone who definitely lack social skills, or from what he sees anyway. “What did I do to fall in love with him?” Maeshima mutters as he looks for the schedule for the next figure skating competition. His plan would be set to run on that day.

~~~

Early in the morning, Maeshima changed into a white button up and a pair of black long pants. He brought along his skates. He did continue to skate, occasionally. Maeshima grabbed his wallet and key before putting on his shoes in a rush to go to a flower shop. He is going to get flowers for Shinozaki, he might not be able to get the biggest or the best bouquet but he hopes that the flowers picked would be able to convey his feelings.

The red head didn’t really research on the language of flowers but roses seem like the more logical choice. Maeshima pulled out his phone and did a quick google search on the matter of flowers.

> The Meaning of Each Number of Roses
> 
> Three roses: "I love you."
> 
> Six roses: Infatuation, or "I want to be yours."
> 
> Nine roses: eternal love or "I want to be with you forever."

Maeshima decided to get nine roses, wrapped in simple pink paper. He ran all the way to the venue. Panting and all as he reached the entrance of the venue. He bit his lips. “You can’t get cold feet now.” Maeshima mutters to himself as he takes a step forward towards the entrance. It was mostly empty because everyone was already inside, watching the skaters. Maeshima makes his way further inside.

Everywhere was dark except for the rink. The ice reflecting the lights shone on them. Maeshima slowly makes his way to the door that would open up to the ice. His palms are sweaty as he got closer. Shinozaki is going next and he is standing right there. Maeshima bit his lips as he takes another step forward. Everyone is focused on the skater on the rink right now, but Maeshima is looking at Shinozaki.

Shinozaki was talking to his coach when suddenly he turns to face Maeshima. The red head immediately freezes. Shinozaki is looking with those same cold eyes that seem to just draw Maeshima in, maybe Maeshima is a little masochistic to fall in love with the guy in front of him. Shinozaki walks towards him, slowly and elegant, despite walking on his skates. “Why are you here?” Shinozaki asks.

Maeshima almost backs away from Shinozaki. “I-” Maeshima seems to choke on his words so close to Shinozaki. He never had a problem back when they were standing on the podium side by side, why now? Shinozaki didn’t prompt him or say anything, he just patiently waited for the red head.

“Tell me later.” Shinozaki said as he made his way towards the rink. He remove his skate covers before stepping onto the ice in front of him. The spotlight shining upon his figure. Maeshima has been shot in his heart. Just how many times is Shinozaki going to attack his heart. Maeshima curses under his breath as he turns red with embarrassment.

Maeshima watches Shinozaki skate. The boy still has that out-worldly vibe going on. Maeshima waits for the song to finish. He will race towards Shinozaki and proclaim his love for the boy. Maeshima puts on his skates before making his way to the door. Thank god it wasn’t a big scale event or the door to the ice would be barricaded off.

Maeshima stares at Shinozaki skate. The red head knew the song was going to end soon. His fists clenched as he stares at the white haired boy. Maeshima waits for Shinozaki to do his finishing pose. “Why does this feel like an eternity?” Maeshima mutters to himself.

As soon as Shinozaki finishes his programme, Maeshima rushed out onto the ice. He skates at full speed towards the one he loves on the ice, tackling Shinozaki. With Maeshima on top of Shinozaki, the two boys laid on the ice. “Uh, hi?” Maeshima starts. _Oh my god this is so awkward._ “Hi, Maeshima.” Shinozaki says as he stares at the red head atop of him.

“I got flowers for you.” Maeshima pulls the flowers out from behind him. Shinozaki takes the flower from Maeshima. He looks at it before wrapping his arms around Shinozaki, a smile grazing his lips. “You want to be with me forever?” Shinozaki asks. Maeshima blushes and looks away. “Yes...?” Maeshima says, his eyes still not looking at Shinozaki.

“Look at me and say that with no hesitation.” Shinozaki has a teasing smile on his face. “So you can make other expressions?” Maeshima flushed even redder. “Yes baby, only for you.” Shinozaki kisses Maeshima’s cheeks. “Don’t tease me, Shinozaki.” Maeshima hits Shinozaki’s chest. “I thought you were always very tough, can’t believe that you’re blushing in my arms right now.” Shinozaki whispers.

“Be my boyfriend?” Maeshima asks. “Oi go get a room you two!” One of the audience members shouted. “Oh god, I forgot we were still on the ice.” Maeshima hides his face in Shinozaki’s neck. “Get up and we can continue this.” Shinozaki taps Maeshima’s arm. They both got up and skated out of the rink. Shinozaki making sure to kiss Maeshima’s lips in front of everyone — judges, audience, competitors, coaches.

When they were alone at the back, Maeshima stood in front of Shinozaki. They have already changed out of their skates. “Uh, so about just no-” Maeshima was cut off by Shinozaki’s rather passionate kiss. Maeshima basically melted into the kiss as they move their lips together. When they pulled away, Shinozaki connected their foreheads. “I don’t need to hear another word from you.” Shinozaki places a peck on Maeshima’s lips.


End file.
